walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morgan Jones (TV Series)
Status It doesn't matter if we haven't seen him yet, he was confirmed to appear by the writers and there's no way he'll appear as a zombie or corpse because that'd be a disgrace to the comics and insanely unrealistic. He is Alive. Shellturtleguy (talk) 16:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) : It wouldn't be the first time they have kicked fans in the face by doing something like that. Until we see him, and can say for sure, his status needs to stay as unknown. 05:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Why is this set to Alive. Pages should what is currently in the broadcasted episodes not what we are hearing about who maybe returning. For one thing this is a spoiler as not everyone would go and read up on returning characters and would prefer to be surprised about it. The status of this character should currently be set to unknown as in the broadcasted episode so far it is unknow what has happened to Morgan Jones 06:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Last time we saw him, he was alive and wasn't in some kind of danger. I'd say he is alive, regardless of whether he is confirrmed to appear or not Petrosmpak He should be alive now. Sportsman180 (talk) 20:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Morgan is alive, at least as of season 3, Episode 14. His character's bio on IMDB lists him as appearing in the season 3 finale (Episode 16 - "Welcome to the Tombs.") http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0232027/ -- 07:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Just wanted to point out that IMDB is not a reliable source, as anyone can edit it, like this wiki. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) *Don't know if you know this or not, Mistertrouble, but it's been confirmed he's alive in an interview. Which is located here. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :*Aye, I actually saw it when you mentioned it on Banish's talk page. I included a simple line in Morgan's article about how he is still alive and well, and included that interview link as a reference, to avoid future edit wars. Great work. Annnnd my above comment was referring to Morgan supposedly appearing in the finale. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :*I'm aware, I'm just making sure you knew about the interview just in case, Plus, you're an admin and can lock the page if need be. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Differences of Statuses On the TV Series characters page, Morgan is set to Unknown, while this is set to Alive. Might want to get an admin to change that, or at least change it back to Unknown if it's to no avail. IValue (talk) 00:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I know how you feel, first Duane is unknown, then Morgan says he was bitten, so then it says he is undead, then he goes back to unknown, but he should actually be dead because in the triva for Morgan it says that in a interview, i think The Talking Dead it was, Morgan stated that he killed Duane when he was bitten, as well as Jenny. Motleycruefan1 Someone should update the relationships section. Relationship with Carl Grimes Relationship with Carl Grimes? When he told him not to be sorry. Unknown status We haven't seen Morgan for a while and he hasn't appeared yet someone make him unknown until we see him again or at least her about him Gas lamp (talk) 03:35, May 28, 2014 (UTC) *He was confirmed to be alive and that he will return eventually. As far as we know, he's still living in King County. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Outliving his comic counterpart I really hope we see Morgan outlive his comic counterpart, he's too interesting and badass to be killed off, so hopefully he'll survive to season 7. Ghost Hunter 85 (talk) 11:58, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Occupation It is stated that Morgan was a welder before the apocalypse, when was this mentioned? --FlashEmperor 21:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Kill Count I'm pretty sure Morgan has the seventh amount of kills of at least 28 victims, so he has more kills than Merle. Mitt Campbell (talk) 22:44, November 23, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 22:44, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Two articles or one Should there be two separate article one for Fear and one of the Original series or just one article. Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 03:58, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes, 2 different articles are needed to the fact that Fear takes place before the original. Mitt Campbell (talk) 04:00, November 27, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 04:00, November 27, 2017 (UTC) *I followed the precedent established by the creating of two Glenn and Hershel articles when they appeared in the video game. I don't know the storyline yet, but wondering if this is the time Morgan was gone between Season 3 and 6. Or is it the future? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:02, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Video game Glenn, Video Game Hershel are from a different continuity than Comic Glenn, Comic Hershel, or even TV Glenn, TV Hershel. TV Morgan whether he appears on TWD or FTWD is the same continuity. Separating his article because he appeared on two shows is literally no different than separating any characters article because they appear in more than one season, 8 articles from Rick. Hell would not be any different if you separate articles for post & pre apocalypse information. Separating proves the people in charge here do not understand a damn thing or just the stupidest people on Earth. Either way they don't deserve my respect, I will not be visiting this shitty wikia again. --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:47, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 17:33, April 17, 2018 (UTC) It really doesn't make sense to have two articles for a TV Series character. While Fear The Walking Dead is a companion series it is also in the same continuity as The Walking Dead (TV Series). The reason for separating the characters as they appear in other mediums (such as the video games or novels) is because they actually exist in alternate continuities that may or may not line up with the Comic Series or TV Series. We know that Fear and TWD live in the same universe and same continuity so Morgan only needs one article for both. This approach is overcomplicated and confusing to read. ZekaelErebus (talk) 20:47, April 17, 2018 (UTC) ikr? The wiki is supposed to be informative. Now Morgan is considered "Unknown" for "reasons" is so god damn confusing and not imformative at all. Momo is a Deviluke (talk) 05:55, April 18, 2018 (UTC) For real? Two split article for the same character in the same continuity? Likewise, the author confirmed characters in video game share the same storyline to the comic, no need to split them too.--Sulina (talk) 03:09, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Guess we can look forward to morons making a seperate article for Movie Rick when he is the same as TV Rick. Hell the morons probably make three different articles for Movie Rick since it's three different movies. --Revan's Exile (talk) 21:19, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Make Morgan alive again! Morgan should be marked as alive. We know he is alive. Sure, in the context of TWD show, nobody knows whether he is alive or not. But we do. It's exactly like Bob Stookey and Lilly Caul in the comics. On their pages, Bob is marked as dead and Lilly is marked as alive, since we know from the novels that that is what has happend to them. Yet, in the context of the comics, we don't know. It's an inconsistensy on the wiki having it like this. Either change Bob and Lilly to unknown, or change Morgan (and Rick, Carol, and Jesus on FTWD) to alive. Aditionally characters like Regina have been marked alive, since photos of her recording have been seen, though in the context of the show, we don't actually know if she is alive. I could go on with more examples but it's altogether silly keeping Morgan as unknown, and makes the wiki, which should be objective and consistent, inconsistent. The Innocent Potato (talk) 20:01, June 26, 2018 (UTC) This is dull and boring. Just leave him as unknwn, you are the only one complaining. STOP! LastGreene (talk) 20:08, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Not the only one. There's another one complaining on this very talk page. Several people agreed with me that it should be changed in the discussion i posted. You were the only one who disagreed. Maybe attack my arguments instead of just telling me that I should stop my complaining. It makes the wiki inconsistent and that is a problem. The Innocent Potato (talk) 12:26, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Morgan's staus isn't unknown. He's currently alive on Fear. Osirisavior (talk) 00:56, September 8, 2018 (UTC) *He is unknown to the people of the TV Series - his time has come to an end. Story resumes with him as alive in Fear. If he were to die, would we make Morgan dead for his TV Series page? Nah, leave as unknown. It was the last the characters of TWD have seen him. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) **Exactly, he’s unknown until and if he comes back. Btw, good work on the character images!!CarolSaurio (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2018 (UTC)